<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For your eyes only by Notawriterjustalurker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627806">For your eyes only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker'>Notawriterjustalurker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take your clothes off, slowly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black suit, Caution, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, gratuitous depictions of matts finest assets, he has lots, steaminess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notawriterjustalurker/pseuds/Notawriterjustalurker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing better than Matt wearing the black suit, is Matt taking the black suit off.</p><p>An unexpected bonus chapter to 'Stripped' as per request! **Can be read as a standalone**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock/Karen Page</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Take your clothes off, slowly [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For your eyes only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaigrey/gifts">LadyMaigrey</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So it's been a while since I wrote anything smutty (insert sarcastic tone here) so anyway, here we are again.<br/>Inspired by the lovely LadyMaigrey — take that as a compliment please 😂<br/>Also I'm headcannoning that these two are actually great at communicating! In the bedroom! .... Outside the bedroom? Probably still terrible 🤷😂</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No peeking."</p><p>Karen sighed and then slumped. "I could have places to be, you know." She tapped on her watch. "Like work, for example."</p><p>"Nope," he answered quickly, "I cleared your schedule."</p><p>
  <em> "You cleared my schedule?" </em>
</p><p>"Huh-uh." His voice seemed distracted. She couldn't tell what the clatter was, but she guessed it was coming from the wardrobe.</p><p>"It sounds like you're building flat-pack furniture over there."</p><p>Matt laughed. "That would be a terrible surprise. Like, really terrible. Even for me."</p><p>Karen tried not to smile too hard, but the blindfold tied around her face did stop her from rolling her eyes.</p><p>"It's definitely more fun than flat-pack furniture." His voice was shockingly close now, like he'd teleported across the room for the sole purpose of scaring the crap out of her.</p><p>"Jesus Matt. How the —"</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Apparently surprises weren't really Karen's thing. She crossed her arms tight across her chest and sighed again. "What could possibly be more fun than that anyway?"</p><p>"Well," he said, sounding ready — <em> finally. </em> "I wanted to do something for you. But, it's uh.. it's a little…" he trailed off.</p><p>"...Matt.." Karen frowned.</p><p>He continued. "..You remember the night we...erm.<em> Got together. </em>At the club."</p><p><em>— The night we had sex. Matt. </em> You can say it.</p><p>"Of course I do." She answered politely, biting her lip.</p><p>"And you joked about something. After…" Matt clarified, clearly remembering too; his voice, airy. "Something more <em> private, </em>you said.."</p><p>Karen took a pause then, hoping that she might gain some more knowledge of her surroundings; she reached a hand out towards where she thought he might be standing. </p><p>"Are you wearing it?" The impatient excitement in her voice was obvious. Matt took a step back out of her reach. </p><p>"Wearing what?" He teased, her hand swiping at nothing, the air somehow feeling thickened with his smile.</p><p><em> "It," </em> she said, tight-lipped and emphasised, "the su—"</p><p><em> "— Ohhh.... </em> you mean… <em> the suit?" </em> He pulled one side of her blind fold down and she squinted at the harsh light, tugging it off the rest of the way. Then he cocked his head. Standing there in all his magnificence; his palms facing upwards in a way that seemed to say <em> — come get me </em>.</p><p>Karen let out a hungry sound.</p><p>
  <em> Son of a bitch. </em>
</p><p>It had all of the echoes of before of course, except this time, he wasn't wearing a crappy costume-party imitation — something cheap and thin and designed to be ripped and discarded —</p><p>No.</p><p>This was the real one.</p><p>"Surprised?" He asked.</p><p>Karen swallowed as she continued to feast on the visual of the dark, dynamic figure in front of her; even more striking given that it was the middle of day. "Depends what you planned on doing."</p><p>Matt tipped his chin up and prowled forward. "Not sure yet," he said. "Maybe.. I'll just…" he grinned and rested his wrists loosely over her shoulders. <em> "...Move a little," </em> his hips rotated from under him and the motion immediately pinned her eyes to his crotch. "..And if you behave yourself... " he lifted her chin with a forefinger, "who knows…" dragging her lower lip down with his thumb.. " <em> What might happen." </em></p><p>Karen swallowed. "And the rules?" She asked. "What about them?"</p><p>Matt did that thing with his lips, pursing them together and then smiling after. "Let's call them <em> guidelines… </em> sound good?"</p><p>Karen nodded. "Yes."</p><p>"Good." </p><p>Matt shifted his thigh so that it pushed between hers and she moved more towards the edge of the bed so that the firmness of it gave her some satisfying friction through her thin shorts. </p><p>Watching closely, she let her hands come up to his belt and Matt thrusted forward with a smooth belly roll that seemed to flow from his toes all the way up to his chin; cool-to-the-touch fabric coursing under her palms.</p><p>Karen's heart was already pounding and he knew it. Much thanks to the significant bulge taking shape in front of her. The outline of it pushed up against his belt and zipper and encroached on the inside seams of his front pocket.</p><p>"What's this?" She skimmed her hand over it playfully.</p><p>Matt's mouth twitched and his teeth glinted. "What does it look like?"</p><p>Karen bit her lip and laughed. He shifted his hips forward again. </p><p>"Why are you laughing?" He asked, sensing how her hand was covering her mouth. One of his elbows skimmed the tip of her nose and he tugged at the back of his collar; a bare strip of his lower stomach widening in front of her. "This is serious." He circled his hips again, grinning.</p><p>"I am serious." She made a pretend serious face. "Not laughing. See." But she couldn't tell if he was smiling or not because his face had disappeared inside his long sleeve as it crept further up over his body; streamlining him as he stretched out, carving a concave hollow between his ribcage.</p><p>The stiff compression pads on his forearms did not come away easily or gracefully, but when they did, he spun the resulting fabric around like a lasso and tossed it squarely into her face.</p><p>"Oh," she laughed, "why thank you," she dropped it on the floor beside her and Matt closed the gap between their bodies again.</p><p>"You can keep that." Matt smirked.</p><p>And there really was something about him wearing the mask while shirtless that was so impossibly hot. The way he flicked the tail end of it from behind his neck and let it dangle over his bare shoulders. "What next?" He asked.</p><p>She kissed his belly while she looked up; his skin smelt of soap and felt warm on her lips. She kissed the ribbon of scar tissue on his hip too, an interesting texture for her tongue to explore.</p><p>She'd found that knowing the stories behind them helped, and she pretty much knew them all now; Matt would tell her almost anything when he was fucked out on the pillow beside her. </p><p>"These look tight." She ran her finger tip along the inside hem of his waistband.</p><p>Matt chuckled and tilted up her chin. "<em>Oh</em>. You're <em>bad</em>, Miss Page. <em>So bad</em>."</p><p>Karen suppressed another laugh. "Mm-hmm. Maybe," she said, "now turn."</p><p>"Turn?" </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You mean…" he swiveled so that he was facing out towards everything else that lay beyond the bedroom door, lowering his head below the line of his shoulders so that all she could see was the tail end of his mask, this time, swinging in contrast to the tan skin of his back.</p><p>Then he arched, swinging his hips again. Her eyes followed them round.</p><p>She heard him unpopping his top button. "Do you think I should..?"</p><p>"Take them off. Yes." She agreed, nodding.</p><p>And as he tugged one side down Karen realised these pants were tight and thick enough that it was impossible for him to simply slip them off. The fabric gripped the side of his ass cheek — his bare skin — because of course Matt wasn't wearing anything under them.</p><p>"More?" He asked.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>Soon he was naked in front of her, step-dragging them away, thankful for the lack of his boots.</p><p>She'd never laid eyes on such a perfect thing. A gun to her head wouldn't make deciding which view of him she liked better — the front, or the rear.</p><p>The rear had its perks — quite literally. The way muscled width of his back tapered down to his slim waist and squareness of his hips; each butt cheek with a dimple that made them look hard and chiseled. Matt wasn't totally hairless either, not everywhere. He had just the right amount to compliment the tuft that was spilling out from the back of his mask.</p><p>"You like?" It wasn't a question, more of an observation.</p><p>The thwack of her hand against rounded flesh was her response. She giggled, keeping it there, letting it roam upwards.</p><p>"Back to me," she told him. And he obeyed, slowly. The way she could command him so easily was getting her flustered.</p><p><em> "</em><em>Jesus Matt," </em> she breathed when he turned. "That's..."</p><p><em>That's a view.</em> She thought.</p><p>And really, she should have expected it, given the circumstances, but the beauty of his form still had her gasping in awe — every time. Especially when his cock was hard and straining and tantalisingly close to eye level.</p><p>"What next —" </p><p>She made a frustrated sound and hushed him. Splayed her hands either side of his waist; glazed him with her tongue as she stood to finally meet his face; to finally slide their mouths together.</p><p>Their hips swayed and Karen felt every bit of him pressed along her still clothed body. She looked at the pockets in his mask where his eyes should be; grinning. She looked at his sinful lips for too long; always too long. And he skimmed his hands over her hips, under her T-shirt. "I think it's time you were naked, Miss Page."</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>He pulled her T-shirt over her head; smoothed off her bra strap and her eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her collarbone, humming — "where?" His hands, asking. And he'd already started moving down, probably because that's usually how these things began — Matt being the master of all things tongue-related.</p><p>But rather than letting him push her back, she side-stepped, turning him so that he was in her place, shedding her underwear and and encouraging him to sit.</p><p>"Feel," she said, guiding his hand between her legs and letting him touch her. Matt breathed out a noise, like a whimper but deeper. The clench and unclenching of his jaw was particularly telling too. "You're so good at turning me on." She moaned it right into his ear; straddling him and slipping off his mask as she pushed him down, nails over his scalp — goading him with compliments for the way it made him fuck her back.</p><p>"Move like <em> that </em> ..." she pleaded, "but <em> — inside me."</em></p><p>He nodded as she sunk all the way down onto him. Put on a little show herself — watched him as he listened and took her in with his senses.</p><p>The skin of her chest became reddened and mottled, attracting his touch — a scorching hot blush creeping up her neck as he filled her.</p><p>"You're incredible," he breathed.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"You are." His voice insisted, low and gravely and needy. "C'mere," he pulled her down to his lips again.</p><p>"I want to remember this," she said, <em> "tomorrow</em>." There was a weightiness to her tone. Everything already felt so good. But yes, she did want that — she wanted something that would remind her of him when she looked in the mirror. A souvenir to make her wince with fondness.</p><p>"That's what you want?" His eyes roamed. Erratic, like he was reading her, like he had to be sure. "Karen?"</p><p>"Yes." She rocked against him. "That's what I want."</p><p>He tapped her knee. "Off," he said, less playful now — more commanding. </p><p>Then he was repositioning and flipping her, rough hands running down her back, thumbs dipping into the groove of her spine. </p><p>This was the first time he'd ever taken her like this; Matt was so fucking pretty that Karen often thought it a crime if she wasn't gazing headlong into that face of his. But there was something about the way he was man-handling her that made her body ache. He laid his big hands over the flesh of her ass and squeezed, then he slipped back inside her, slapping her across her rear at the same time.</p><p><em> Fuck </em> it stung. She yelped before he soothed her.</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>"Yes," she whimpered. He did it again. Cautious but harder this time. She glanced back to watch, smiling because she'd lost count of the amount of times she'd told him not to worry, and he still looked surprised to find that she hadn't broken yet; that she wasn't made of glass. </p><p>He gathered her hair gently with two hands until he made a ponytail out of it; twisted and yanked her upwards, anchored her to his chest.</p><p>And thank God for that yoga phase she had last year, she thought, feeling only mild discomfort for the way he was curving her back.</p><p> One of her hands latched on behind his head, fisting into his hair and he swore at the pain of it. His hand moved to support her by her throat like a dare. "You're <em> mine </em> — <em> Karen," </em> he breathed, "aren't you?" Hearing him say that while he thrusted into her was exactly what she needed. And the fingers of his other hand were <em> there, </em> between her legs, before she could even answer, playing with her clit and making her lose her mind; his mouth on her ear too, her shoulder, sucking — <em> biting </em>. </p><p>"Matt. <em> Matt </em> — " she squirmed but he held her still. "Oh God <em> — fuck." </em></p><p>"— Yes," he hissed, "Good —<em> good." </em></p><p>He let her go at the last second and they collapsed forward; Matt, pounding into her until he came and she was done, limp, and exhausted.</p><p>If they were lucky, Matt's neighbors were out. If they weren't? Well — he would just have to see the noise complaint as a badge of honour.</p><p><em> "Matttt," </em> Karen drawled out his name, "that was.. so. <em>God," </em>she panted, "I think I hate you."</p><p>"You hate me?"</p><p>"Yes. I <em> hate </em> you." </p><p>He chuckled, "you're sure I didn't — " he ran his fingers over the marks he'd left on her shoulders, burning hot and tender now. "I was rough," he said.</p><p>Karen opened her eyes in slight amusement. His voice was small and shy and his face was sweaty and red. And she was satisfied — so satisfied. Perfectly content in the heap that he'd left her in. </p><p>"I'm sure. Really. Can this be… like, a weekly thing or?" </p><p>Matt laughed, cockier now. "If you want."</p><p>"I want."</p><p>"You'll have to book," he said, smirking.</p><p>"Take my money."</p><p>A smile creased one side of his face and then eyelids wavered heavily. "What time is it?" </p><p>"No idea." Karen said. "Daytime? Maybe."</p><p>"Daytime," Matt repeated softly, sleepily, neither of them caring.</p><p>Karen rolled into his chest and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>